Suspiros
by Ziinect
Summary: Mis suspiros no se detienen, jamas lo han hecho, no entiendo el porque de esto... mis lagrimas tampoco se detienen y me eh pasado casi toda mi vida de esta forma...


**Ziinect: okis, primer cap o único cap nose no estoy segura si será un oneshot o un fic ., en fin me inspire en la canción "Sigh" de los gemelos kagamine, disfruten :3, desde ya dejen reviews si? :3**

* * *

**Suspiros…**

_No se detienen, no se han detenido nunca, porque no se detienen?, mis suspiros, porque suspiro tanto todo el tiempo?, no solo suspiro, también lloro, entre las bocanadas de aire, mis lágrimas caen gruesas de mis ojos, yo no entiendo el porqué, ya me eh redimido mis suspiros no tienen remedio, suspirare hasta dar mi último respiro… _

-No estés mal… Estoy contigo…- dirigí mi mirada hacia atrás y pude ver un angel, era muy alto y lindo este ángel, cabellos castaños y lindas orbes verdes, se parecía bastante a alguien…

-q-quién eres?- dije entre hipidos

-soy… soy tu ángel.-dijo el luego de pensarlo unos momentos

-a-ah ya veo- dije mientras daba un suspiro

-porque suspiras tanto?- pregunto acercándose un poco hasta mi

-no tiene sentido verdad?, porque me eh convertido en esto… ya ni respirar tiene sentido para mí, me encuentro sin sentido buscando la causa de mis suspiros…- dije mientras dirigía mi mirada hacia abajo y comenzaba a llorar otra vez

-hasta que halles el porqué de tus suspiros, yo te daré felicidad cada vez que lo hagas…- dijo dulcemente mientras extendía su firme mano hacia mí, yo la tome y de mis labios salió involuntariamente un "por favor…"

-entonces vamos- el sonrió y comenzó a volar mientras tomaba mi mano, mientras avanzábamos un gran campo de flores se formaba a mis pies, el me miro y sonrió.

-tú haces esto?- dije yo, a lo que él solo asintió, mire hacia todos lados, estábamos en una habitación negra, que al parecer no tenía fin, sus alas eran tan hermosas… estábamos a mucha altura, y yo podía ver ese hermoso campo de flores desde arriba, el me sonrió y comenzamos a descender, antes de tocar el suelo el me tomo en brazos al modo nupcial, y se posó suavemente en el piso me miro y beso mi frente, todos mis suspiros, el los hacia felicidad…

-mira esto…- dijo cuándo hacia aparecer un pequeño pájaro de colores y se posaba en su mano, yo me acerque a verlo y el pajarito toco su pico con mi nariz, el rio y yo por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonreí… Como ya dije todos mis suspiros el los hacia felicidad, me arrodille entre ese lindo campo de flores y corte una rosa que al parecer no tenía espinas, la lleve hasta mi nariz, y la olí, y ese olor, ese simple olor… Me llevo a una memoria de mi niñez…

_**Flashback**_

_Él estaba en la cama, yo sabía que no iba a despertar, su cuerpo estaba frio, sus ojos cerrados, y su piel pálida…_

_-K-ken, por favor… por favor no me dejes!- gritaba yo desesperadamente mientras lloraba, tome su mano y desesperadamente comenze a respirar sobre ella, para darle calor, no daba resultado! Porque no daba resultado?!, una enfermera entro, me miro y cerro sus ojos para luego negar con la cabeza, tomo la sabana y lo tapo hasta la cabeza._

_-N-no…NO!- grite tome su mano y seguí suspirando en ella, debía volverlo a la vida no me podía dejar sola!, las enfermeras me tomaron y me intentaron alejar de él, yo me abrase fuertemente a su pecho y no lo pensaba soltar, me tomaron entre 5 enfermeras y me soltaron de él, yo pataleaba gritaba, pero no me iban a soltar…_

_**Fin flash back…**_

Comenze a llorar y suspirar otra vez, el apareció y me abrazo yo lloraba a gritos ya, ese recuerdo había sido reprimido, pero lo estaba recordando otra vez…

-lo has recordado verdad?-

-q-quién eres?!-

-Ken.. Kentin en verdad- el aun no me soltaba

-e-eh?!-

-esos suspiros eran tuyos verdad?, intentabas darme calor.. Gracias- dijo esto último mientras me soltaba dirigí mi mirada hacia él, beso la comisura de mis labios, y comenzó a desvanecerse entre muchos brillos dorados y blancos.-discúlpame, llegue tarde…No olvide sonreír y levanta la cabeza cada que lo hagas, Te Amo..- dijo esto último y yo, desperté en un gran campo de flores, cuando volví en mí, el ángel ya no estaba, por primera vez luego de ese sueño, levante mi cabeza…. Y sonreí.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**The End**_


End file.
